


Silky Sweet

by freckles42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Poetic, Short One Shot, Shorts, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckles42/pseuds/freckles42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They move together as one.</p><p>Originally written in 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silky Sweet

Fingers moving silky sweet across smooth skin. Tips touching scars, both the forgotten and the fresh. How had it ever been anything else but this? Darkness against sunset against autumn’s branches, three figures intertwined for a single instant, moving in surreal choreography against the backdrop of a groaning bed.

Dimpled feminine skin sandwiched between freckled and scarred, arms and legs twisting just _so_. Watery sunlight leaked through a dusty window, framing the moment. Her head angled back, his red lips kissing _his_ pale ones across her shoulder, her moans, his groans, his thrusts. 

Adults in children’s bodies, mature long before their years could accommodate their needs. The war had driven them to this, the insistent and calm moments of sure slickness, captured in _oh yes_ and _please_ and _don’t stop._

Childhood gone forever, the innocence none of them had experienced. All they had was _this_ and _now_ and _sweet_ mercy oh gods. 

When the war is over, there will be no place in it for the child soldiers or their tangle of bedroom memories.


End file.
